What a shower can lead to
by A Midnight Vixen
Summary: Renji. Ichigo. a shower. and some fun.


What a Shower can Lead To

'_Dammit! Where's that red-haired dumbass when you need him?' _Ichigo thought as he returned home from an extra hard training session with Yoruichi. He was training with Urahara, and was away from home quite a bit, but he promised to be home tonight, and Ichigo would've liked nothing more than a back massage from Renji.

Just as the thought crossed Ichigo's mind, Renji came through the door, "Oi, Ichii," Renji called out down the hallway.

"Yeah, in the bedroom." Ichigo answered back.

Renji walked down the long hallway into their bedroom to find the orange-haired shinigami of his dreams undressing. "Nice, strip show! Let me get my wallet." Renji teased his lover.

"No, shower. I'm coated in dirt from Urahara's, I have to wash it off!"

"You, Ichigo Kurosaki, are a moment killer." Renji puffed and left headed for the bathroom.

He reached the bathroom and immediately began removing his clothes. Walking in on Ichigo's beautiful naked ass up in the air begging to be filled, left him hot and bothered so he figured a nice shower would help. He turned the water on as hot as he could stand and hopped in.

The hot water felt good, like little fingers working on all his tired muscles, relieving his stress. But there was one bit of stress that the hot water was making worse.

"Fuck." Renji groaned as he slipped his hand between his legs and began to stroke himself. His back arched as the tension in his groin grew, when mid-stroke Ichigo jumps into the shower with him.

"I told you I needed a shower, but you got in anyway. What a naughty boy, Renji." Ichigo scolded the redheaded man.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Renji growled through gritted teeth, still stroking his impossibly hard erection.

Ichigo's own dick swelled at the sight of Renji pleasing himself. Water trickling down his well-defined abs and dripping off his leaking member.

"Ahh, come on Ichigo." Renji pleaded as his hips began to thrust of their own accord.

Sensing the need in his boyfriend's voice, Ichigo was glad to ease his tension.

Ichigo smacked Renji's hand away from his cock to see it clearer. He was still thrusting with abandon into the air and hot water. The head was leaking with glorious pre-come that Ichigo just wanted to lick at all night. Instead he dropped to his knees in front of the older man. Renji's eyes opened for a second to see what the younger shinigami was doing and braced his hands against the wall in front of him.

"You want it?" Ichigo asked, his voice hoarse from want.

"Nnh," was all the answer he was going to receive right then. So with that, Ichigo relaxed his throat and swallowed Renji.

"Mother fucking, oh my--shit!" was all he could manage. He felt like the room was swallowing him whole, probably because someone really was.

Ichigo laughed at Renji's desperate attempts to form a sentence and the vibrations from it nearly drove Renji insane.

"Ohh, do that again." The sensations drove Renji to his wits end. Ichigo would suck harder, bringing Renji closer to edge then suddenly slow down with long, sensuous lick up the entire length of Renji. The slow and painful vibrations Ichigo made were killing Renji. He swore at the top of his lungs that if he couldn't come it wouldn't be an easy night for Ichigo.

Ichigo knew Renji was close because he began to thrust harder, fucking Ichigo's mouth. Just as quickly as it began, it ended. Ichigo pulled away from a horribly dissatisfied Renji with a smirk on his face.

"You bastard." Renji growled. Frustrated at the man before him and at the fact that he was so close to his release it hurt. "You are not about to fall asleep tonight, like you always do after a blowjob. Come the fuck on, Ichigo."

"Tempting, but let's finish showering first."

So the two soul reapers finished their shower and hurried back to the bedroom to finish what they had started.

Renji ran down the hallway to the bedroom with Ichigo hot on his heels. He dropped the towel he had around his waist and climbed on the bed.

"Look," he said to Ichigo "I'm a porn star." Ichigo chuckled as he watched Renji strike teasingly lewd poses. A second later, Renji dropped to his knees on the bed, grabbed his cock, and started stroking. From that point on, Ichigo's eyes were firmly locked on the beautiful form before him. Renji was making an absolute spectacle of stroking himself. He threw his head back as a groan escaped his lips that gave Ichigo goose bumps. He pounded himself hard as he thrust into his hand, arching his back, pleading with Ichigo to take him.

"Ichii," Renji moaned as he shamelessly fondled himself without caring who saw. Hearing his name snapped Ichigo out of his fantasy world to the all too real figure screaming his name in a sex-drugged voice.

Ichigo forced himself to move from the prime viewing spot he was becoming accustomed to, to the foot of the bed just in front of Renji. _'As if he'll notice if I take a closer look. He's too wrapped up in getting his rocks off.' _Ichigo thought to himself. Oblivious to the glance Renji gave him beneath hooded eyes as he crossed the room.

'_Ha, that little punk. I got him right where I want him now!'_ Renji couldn't help but smirk at what he had planned for his boyfriend later, at the same time the thought sent a shockwave throughout his body straight to his groin. Causing him to thrust even harder into his tiring hand. "You'd better hurry before I finish myself, Ichigo." Renji pleaded as he closed his eyes against the overwhelming pleasure. Again Ichigo was snapped back from a fantasy to find himself lewdly stroking his own erection.

"Lay down." Renji demanded. Ichigo reluctantly complied as he wondered what Renji had in mind. Before Ichigo could properly lie down, Renji was on him straddling his hips.

"Do you realize how slow you move?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not gonna hurt myself trying to get into bed."

"Put yours arms up, and spread your legs." Renji ordered the man beneath him. Ichigo was beginning to understand where this was all going. Renji tied his lover's arms and legs to the four posts of the bed.

"I love you, Ichigo," with that Renji crushed his lips on Ichigo's. He bit his boyfriend's lower lip to earn his tongue access to what it really wanted.

Ichigo broke the kiss gasping for air. "So watcha thinking?" Ichigo asked as he squirmed beneath the man atop him, the bonds beginning to dig deep into his wrists. "Oh, I think you know, Ich," Renji said as his thumbs rubbed agitating circles just above Ichigo's hip bones. Ichigo truly hoped Renji meant what he said because Ichigo was thinking some pretty naughty stuff.

Renji had always been into rough sex, but secretly, so had Ichigo. So it was a surprise to Renji when Ichigo voluntarily allowed him to tie him up, when usually it was the other way around.

By the time Ichigo had begun to drift into another of his fantasies he was suddenly very aware of the loss of weight around his body. _'What's he doing?' _Ichigo wondered as he watched Renji pilfer through the desk next to the bed for something. "Where the fuck is it," he cursed ", ah, here it is." Renji emerged with a bottle of lube, pineapple-flavored, Ichigo's favorite, for which he had been searching.

Renji climbed back onto the bed and straddled Ichigo's hips once more. Ichigo would've liked nothing more than to touch the red-haired beauty before him and show him how to really use that lube but he was a bit preoccupied by the delicious pain his bondages were causing in his wrists and ankles. He managed to redirect his attention to the man before him who was beginning to squirt out some the gooey liquid. He slowly worked his hand from the base of Ichigo's cock to the tip, coating it in lube. He alternated between hard upward thrusts to more gentle caresses just to fuck with Ichigo.

"Unnhh, Renji. Yes, please. HARDER!" Renji stopped mid stroke. "I do all the work and you just lay there and scream with pleasure. How the hell is that fair?" Renji protested. "It's not," Ichigo begged, "but does that really matter right now?"

"Yes." Renji said bluntly as he grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted more onto his fingers. "Now it's my turn." Renji said before sitting back on his heels to give Ichigo a clear view of what he was doing. Positioning two fingers at his own ready and waiting entrance, he planted a kiss on Ichigo's member before pushing past the band of muscle into his own blinding heat. He nearly came when he felt his fingers slid in so easily. Ichigo stared dumbfounded as Renji stretched and teased himself for what was to come. (A/N: LOL ) Renji delved his fingers deeper, curling them inside himself, seeking out that one spot that drove him crazy. Two fingers weren't quenching his need, so Renji pushed a third into his slick entrance, rocking his hips back on his fingers. Ichigo didn't know how much more of this torture he could take. His cock twitched with every sweet moan that escaped the man pleasing himself in front of him.

"Ichi…go!" Renji screamed as his fingertips finally brushed that spot deep within him. He began to pull his fingers out slowly before slamming them forcibly back in. Making sweet love to his own hand. Renji used his other hand to stroke his erection in time with his hand thrusting inside himself.

"Renji, please you're killing me. I need to be inside you. To be surrounded by--." Before he could finish his sentence Renji was positioning himself over Ichigo's engorged flesh. Just as suddenly Renji slammed down onto Ichigo, burying him to the hilt inside himself.

Renji clawed at Ichigo's chest, lost in the passionate throes of sex. He rose up to where only the head was inside him and crash back down with all his strength. Ichigo snapped his hips up to match the thrusts of his boyfriend.

"HARDER, Ichi! I need more."

"Take off the cuffs and I'll give you whatever you want." Ichigo managed to say through the haze that was his mind. Renji immediately reached up to Ichigo's wrists and pulled at the bonds, desperately trying to untie them. His hands were shaking with the adrenaline running through his veins and in what felt like minutes, but in reality was seconds, Ichigo's wrists were free. He then bent himself back to untie Ichigo's ankles and found that his current position was his new favorite.

"Oh, that's perfect. Dammit, YES!"

"We can try that position more later. Finish untying me so I can fuck you right." Renji did as he was told and as he sat up, Ichigo grabbed him by the waist and flipped him to his back. Ichigo's sense of touch had been severely heightened as had Renji's so every touch was a split between sheer torture and intense ecstasy.

"You want it rough?" Ichigo asked in a breathless tone.

"You know I want it, you made me want it." Renji felt like he was sitting on the edge of a cliff and the rocks were slowly falling away.

"I think maybe I should teach you some patience and just leave you here wanting what you need most."

"Fuck your patience! You know I can't possibly have any, you bastard." He was hanging on by a thread that was quickly unraveling.

"Fine," Ichigo finally gave in to his own overwhelming need", I'll give it to you rough. When I'm through with you, you won't remember your name."

With that Ichigo pulled as far as possible out of Renji without pulling out completely and rammed back in with such force, Renji slammed his head against the headboard. Stars erupted before Renji's eyes as his prostate was wonderfully pounded. He leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and gripped the sheets as again, Ichigo drilled into him. A familiar feeling arose in Renji after only a few harsh thrusts.

"Shit, Ichigo. I have to come."

"Not yet. We come at the same time." Ichigo grabbed right around the base of Renji's member to block the flow and flashed his boyfriend a smirk that said he was reading his mind. Renji could've killed Ichigo if he could reach a sharp object or stop being fucked through the bed. _'He's absolutely lost it.'_ Renji thought as he tried painfully to think of something other than his now constantly leaking member.

"Fuck, Ichigo. Please it hurts. I'm going to bust. HURRY! I need this!"

Just as he finished his request, Ichigo angled his hips for one last thrust that hit Renji so deep he would've come even before Ichigo moved his hand. He could feel Ichigo spilling his seed inside him at the same time.

"Ichigo!" Renji's orgasm tore his body apart. He screamed for what seemed like ages and came harder than he ever had before. He coated himself and Ichigo in his sticky liquid. It was so powerful, that Renji blacked out. When he cam to he saw orange hair and brown eyes staring back at him.

"Did I hurt you?" Ichigo inquired.

"Huh?" Renji answered still trying to figure out where the hell he was. "Where am I?" Some orgasm. Ichigo smirked.

Renji narrowed his eyes, and asked jokingly, "Better question, Who am I?"

"I told you, you wouldn't remember when I was done with you." Ichigo teased a completely exhausted Renji.

"Oh shut up." Renji answered and pulled Ichigo on top of him. "That was amazing." Renji complimented. "Thanks I've been complimented on my dick-giving abilities once or twice." Ichigo joked as he painfully pulled out of Renji to curl up behind him.

"Yeah. Sure you have. In your dreams, pineapple."

"Yes, actually you did in my dreams."

They shared a laugh before falling into a deep sleep. The kind you only get after mind-blowing sex.


End file.
